In Love and Denial
by TwistedHero
Summary: Killua and Kurapika are falling in love. Will they admit it? Read to find out. Killua/Kurapika.
1. Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. If I did, Killua and Kurapika would get together. Plus, they'd be shirtless in many episodes. :)**

**Author's note: This story contains boy/boy love. If you don't like then don't read and don't flame. Otherwise enjoy and review.**

"The food's almost ready." said Leorio. "Where did Killua go?"

"He went for a walk." replied Gon.

He and Leorio were standing in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Kurapika was on the couch reading a book. And Killua was somewhere in the woods that surrounded the cabin they were staying in.

"I'll go find him." offered Kurapika. He got off the couch and walked to the door. Gon ran over to him.

"Do you want me to go instead?" he asked.

"No, you stay here and make sure Leorio doesn't mess up the food." Kurapika replied and walked out the door.

Gon walked over to Leorio. "Need any help? Kurapika told me to make sure you don't mess up the food." he asked politely not realizing it was an insult.

"What?! I am a great cook! I'll have you know that I cook as good as I look." He grinned proudly.

"So the food's gonna taste bad?" Gon asked innocently.

Leorio hung his head. "Nobody understands what a great person I am." he said in a disappointed voice.

Meanwhile, Kurapika was walking through the woods. _Why did we get a cabin in the middle of a forest? Oh yeah, because it was cheap. Too bad Gon and I are the only ones that saved our money._ He was getting irritated and he was sure he had passed the same tree four times. Normally he had a good sense of direction but this forest went on forever.

He kept walking around until he finally saw Killua leaning against a tree. As he walked closer he noticed that the 12-year old was asleep. He stood watching him for a while, not sure if he should wake him. _He looks so peaceful, I don't want to wake him up. But if I don't then we'll miss dinner. Which, if Leorio is cooking, probably would be a good thing. _He sighed and placed a hand on Killua, gently shaking him awake.

Killua awoke and yawned. He blinked at Kurapika. "Hey, what's up?" he questioned.

"Dinner's almost ready. I came to find you."

"Oh. Let's go then." he glanced around. "Umm..do you know the way back? I got lost before."

Kurapika sighed. "I got lost too. Let's just walk around until we find the cabin."

"Why did we rent this cabin anyway?" Killua asked as they began walking.

"It was all we could afford. You and Leorio wasted all your money, remember?"

"Food is never a a waste of money. " Killua informed him.

"I don't think chocolate balls count as food."

"They do!" Killua yelled defensively.

Kurapika chuckled at his reaction. "But did you really need so many?"

"Of course. Have you ever tried one?"

Kurapika shook his head. "No."

"You've got to try one. They're the best!" Killua said enthusiastically.

"Ok. I'll try one after dinner."

"If Leorio is cooking, we might not survive dinner."

Kurapika started to laugh. " Don't worry. Gon is helping him."

"Gon only knows one dish. Don't think he's gonna help much." Killua said. "Maybe we should stay lost."

Kurapika laughed again. "They'll wonder where we are if we don't show up." Secretly, he wanted to stay lost. Killua could make him laugh and he understood him more than anyone. Gon was a good friend, but he was too naïve. Leorio was also a good friend but, well, he was Leorio. With Killua it was a different kind of friendship. _It's easy to talk to him. He's childish but also mature. And cute. _Kurapika blushed at his thoughts. _Where did that come from? I shouldn't be thinking that. Even if it is true. _He blushed again. This time Killua noticed.

"Why is your face all red?" he asked, leaning his head closer to Kurapika. This only made the other boy blush harder.

"Umm.. I'm frustrated about walking so long and umm being lost." he replied knowing how untrue his excuse sounded.

"But we've only been walking for a few minutes. And there's a sign pointing the way to the cabin." Sure enough there was a big sign a few inches ahead of them.

Kurapika blushed even harder, if that was possible since his face was as red as a lobster. He felt so stupid.

Killua laughed at him. "It's okay. Let's just hurry back."

_I wonder what's up with him. Oh well, chocolate balls can fix everything. I hope he likes them. _Killua thought to himself. _Wait a second, if he does like them I'll have to share. I guess it's okay. I don't mind sharing if it's with Kurapika. _He started to blush.

Kurapika noticed and smiled. "Why is your face so red?"

" I'm frustrated about walking so long and being lost." he replied grinning.

They stared at each other for a second, then both burst out laughing.


	2. Chocolate balls

Killua and Kurapika finally made it back to the cabin.

"What took you so long?" asked Leorio.

"We got lost." answered Kurapika, turning away so they wouldn't see him blush. But he looked back when he heard Killua shout.

"What the heck is this?"

"It's dinner." replied Leorio.

Kurapika glanced at the table which was covered with odd-looking food in various colors. They all sat down at the table. He examined a bowl filled with purple goo. "So, what is this?"

"It's soup." said Gon. "I made it."

Not wanting to hurt Gon's feelings, he tried some. "It's actually good. But why is it purple?"

"Beats me."

Killua tried some too. "Delicious! You're a good cook."

"Hey, I helped him make it!" Leorio said. "I never get credit around here."

"If we get sick later, we'll blame you." replied Killua.

After a surprisingly good dinner, Leorio was stuck doing the dishes while the others were relaxing.

" We're still alive. I guess the food wasn't poisonous." said Kurapika.

"It could be slow-acting poison." Killua replied.

Kurapika laughed. Gon looked confused. "Is the food really poisonous?" he asked.

"No, we're just joking." Suddenly, they heard a crash. "I should go help Leorio before he breaks all the dishes." Kurapika left the room.

Gon turned to Killua. "My cooking was good right?"

Later that day, Kurapika was sitting in his room when Killua walked in carrying a box.

"You said you'd try one after dinner." Killua said placing the box of chocolates on his bed.

Kurapika took one. His eyes lit up. _Why haven't I had one before?_ he thought. _These are great! _He reached for another one.

"Do you still think chocolate balls are a waste of money?"

"Nope." He took some more.

"Hey, leave some for me!"

Kurapika glanced at the box. There was only one left. "Did I really eat that many? Sorry. You should take it."

"No, you take it. I insist."

"But I already ate too many. I insist that you get the last one."

"I insisted first!"

Suddenly, Leorio took the last one.

"Leorio! How could you?" shouted Killua. "I didn't even get one!" He tossed the box at him.

"Ow! You had five boxes yesterday!"

"But I haven't had any today!"

Gon walked in. "Why are you guys fighting?" he asked.

"Leorio took the last chocolate ball." explained Kurapika.

"Don't worry, we still have thirty-six boxes left."

"Only thirty-six?" Killua asked. "We need to buy more."

"Leorio and me can go buy some tomorrow."

"It's a good thing that there's a shop located conveniently near the cabin." said Leorio.

"Killua and I will make dinner, since you guys did it today."

"Okay." He and Gon left the room.

"So, are you good at cooking?" Killua asked.

"Not really. You?"

"Well, I've never poisoned anyone."

Kurapika laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I'm tired." Killua got up and walked to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He paused at the doorway. "Hey Kurapika."

"Yes?"

"I like spending time with you." Then he left.

Kurapika blushed. _Why do I keep blushing? It's just a compliment from a friend. But why does it make me so happy?_


	3. Fire

**Author's note: Thanks to anyone that reviewed. The fluff will be coming soon.**

"Do you think it's boiled yet?" wondered Kurapika, standing in front of the stove.

"It looks bubbly enough." answered Killua. "Is it possible to over boil water?"

"I don't know. I don't have much experience in cooking."

"Well if Leorio and Gon can make something edible, then we can too. How hard can it be?"

A little while later…

"Get the fire extinguisher!" shouted Killua.

"We don't have one!" Kurapika replied. "We'll have to use water!"

"From where? The sink is on fire!"

"Is that even scientifically possible?"

"Apparently. Damn! The curtains caught fire!"

Some more time later….

"I guess we're having sandwiches for dinner." said Kurapika.

"Do you think we have to pay for this?" asked Killua.

"We nearly burned down the kitchen. Of course we'll have to pay."

"Or we could just run before the owners find out."

"That would be wrong."

"Don't you ever break the rules?"

"Well, I nearly burned down someone's cabin. I'm fairly certain that's against the rules."

"Technically, the owners never said we couldn't burn it." said Killua, grinning. "That could be our excuse."

Kurapika laughed. "I don't think they'll buy that."

Killua shrugged. "Probably not." He stood up. "Let's make the sandwiches. I'm pretty sure we can't start a fire doing that." He offered his hand to Kurapika.

"You're hurt! Why didn't you tell me you got burned?" asked Kurapika.

Killua looked at his hand. "I didn't notice until now."

Kurapika stood up. "How could you not notice?" He took Killua's hand. "Where's the first aid kit?"

"In the freezer."

Kurapika stared at him. "Why?"

"Don't ask me. I have no idea."

"Well then, where's the extra first aid kit? It's not also in the freezer, is it?"

"Nope. It's on the roof."

"……"

"What? I had to use something to get my skateboard down."

"How did your skateboard get on the roof?"

"Beats me."

"Why didn't you climb up to get it?"

"I didn't think of that. It probably would've been easier than using the fireworks to.. never mind."

"I'm not going to ask."

After the first aid kit was retrieved from the roof, Kurapika tended to Killua's injured hand.

"It's not too bad, you'll only need bandages for a day or two." They were silent for awhile. He noticed Killua staring at him. He blushed. "What are you looking at?"

"You're still holding my hand."

Kurapika blushed even harder and let go. "Sorry! I didn't notice! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Killua took his hand. "I don't mind."

They sat in silence for awhile, both of them blushing.

"Umm.. When do you think Leorio and Gon are coming back?" asked Kurapika.

"They have been gone for a long time. Do you think they're lost?"

"No. Gon said he made a map to take with them."

"….."

"What?"

"You've never seen Gon's drawings have you?"

Meanwhile in the woods….

"I can't read this at all!" yelled Leorio, holding Gon's homemade map.

"You're holding it upside down." explained Gon.

Leorio turned it around. "Now it's even more confusing!"

"No it's not. We go this way, then that way, then the other way, then we take a left at the tree and then a right at the other tree. And then, hmm.. maybe it wasn't upside down."

"You can't read your own map?"

Back at the cabin…

"We still haven't made anything for dinner. " noticed Killua.

"We can have chocolate balls. After all, we still have thirty-one boxes left."

" I thought we had thirty-six boxes left."

"……."

"You ate them?"

Kurapika shrugged. "Well, Gon and Leorio are getting more today. You're not mad, are you?"

"If I was mad, I wouldn't be holding your hand."

Kurapika blushed. "About that…"

"I need to tell you something." Killua suddenly said.

"Yes?"

But before Killua could talk, the door opened. "Hey, we're back! Thanks to my map, we found the way!" Gon said happily.

"Your map got us even more lost." Leorio muttered. "You could at least help me carry the groceries."

"I'll tell you later." Killua told Kurapika.

"Tell him what later?" asked Leorio. "Then again, unless it involves food, I don't care. I'm starving! What's for dinner?"

"……"


	4. Confession

_I wonder what he wanted to say. _Kurapika thought. He and Leorio were at the cabin. Gon and Killua had gone fishing. _Guess I'll find out later. _He tried to focus on the book he was reading but he couldn't stop thinking about Killua.

"Is something on your mind?" Leorio asked suddenly.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You've been reading that same page for an hour."

Kurapika blinked. Leorio was right. "I guess I got lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?"

"What do you do if you think you're in love with someone?"

Leorio shrugged. "Tell them, I guess."

"But what if the person is your friend?"

"You should tell them anyway. It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up. Why do you ask?" Leorio wondered. He grinned. "Are you in love with someone?"

"No." Kurapika held the book in front of his face, hiding his blush. "There's a character in the book that's faced with that problem. I was just putting myself in his shoes." he lied.

Leorio believed him. "You get way too immersed in your books." he said.

Kurapika nodded. "You're probably right." He tried to read again but his mind kept wandering.

Meanwhile in the woods….

"I think we passed this tree before." said Gon.

"Gon?" Killua asked.

"Yes?"

"Never mind." _What was I thinking? I can't ask Gon for love advice. He's clueless on the subject. But I can't ask Leorio. He's too perverted. And I definitely can't ask Kurapika since he's the one I love. _He blushed. _Love? Did I just say I love him? _

"Hey Killua, why is your face all red?" Gon asked suddenly.

"I'm just frustrated that we're lost."

"But there's a sign right there."

Killua looked up and saw it. It was the same sign that he had seen when he was lost with Kurapika. "Why the hell is there only one sign?" he shouted.

Gon shrugged. "At least it's near the cabin." he pointed to the cabin which was only a few feet away.

"That's so stupid! Why put the sign next to the cabin?"

"At least we're not lost anymore."

They entered the cabin. Kurapika and Leorio were watching T.V.

"You guys didn't catch anything?" asked Kurapika.

"Nope. " Killua answered. "So, what's for dinner?"

"I don't know." said Leorio. "I need you and Kurapika to buy some groceries. Gon and I will start preparing dinner."

"But I just came from the woods." complained Killua. "Why didn't you call before?"

"We don't get cell phone reception out here." said Kurapika.

"Then how do we have cable?"

"I'm not sure." replied Kurapika. He stood up. "Let's go. "

"We're going to get lost again." Killua said.

"You can take my map if you want." Gon offered.

"Thanks Gon, " said Kurapika, "but we're not good at reading maps. We'll just find the way like we did before."

"By memorizing the way you came?"

"No, by walking around aimlessly until we find the one sign."

Some time later, they were returning from the store. Of course, they were lost again.

"Why do you think we always get lost on the way back but never on the way to the store?" wondered Killua.

"I haven't figured it out yet. So, what were you going to tell me before?" asked Kurapika.

"I think I love you."


	5. Kiss

Kurapika dropped the bags he was holding. "What?"

"I think I love you."

Kurapika blushed. "I think I love you too."

Killua threw his arms around him and nuzzled into his chest. "Really?"

"Yes." answered Kurapika, putting his arms around him. _Did Killua tell me he loves me? Are we really hugging? It must be a hallucination. I knew eating purple soup was a bad idea! _He stared at Killua for a long time.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm trying to tell if you're real or just a figment of my imagination."

"Don't worry, I'm real. Then again, that's exactly what a figment of your imagination would say. There's only one way to know for sure."

"And what would that be?" Kurapika asked.

Killua didn't answer. Instead, he kissed him. Kurapika's eyes widened at first, but then closed as he started to kiss back.

"That was nice." he said after they had pulled apart. "Killua, we should…I forgot about the food!"

"What?'

"The food. It's ruined. " he said, pointing to the groceries. "What are we going to tell Gon and Leorio?"

"Just tell them you forgot to bring the money."

"But they saw me take it."

"Then tell them we spent it all on chocolate balls which we ate while we were lost."

"I guess that'll work."

"So, what were you going to say?"

"That we should talk. About us." he said, blushing.

"What about us?"

"Are we going to tell Gon and Leorio that we're together?" he asked, blushing again.

"We have to. They're our friends. So which one of us is going to tell?"

"I'm too nervous to do it."

"Me too. They'll have to figure it out on their own. Which won't take long since you're blushing all the time."

Kurapika blushed.

"It's okay though, it makes you look cute."

Kurapika blushed even harder. "Do you think we should get back to the cabin?"

"Nah. I'd rather stay lost. " he said, hugging him again. "We should just spend the rest of the day making out." He started laughing. "I didn't think your face could get any redder! You sure can blush."

"We can't spend the day making out. We'd have to breathe eventually."

"I can hold my breath for four minutes and twelve seconds." Killua said, grinning. "Bet you can't break my record."

"Bet I can. " Kurapika said, starting the kiss this time.


	6. Discussion

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. My computer's broken. I have to use my sister's. She doesn't let me use it often. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews.**

"Do you think we should tell Gon and Leorio? It's been three days now and they still haven't figured it out." Kurapika said.

"Yeah, we probably should."

"How do you think they'll react?"

"Well, I know Gon will be okay with it. He didn't even blink an eye when I told him I was an assassin."

"What about Leorio?"

"He might freak out at first. But he'll accept it eventually."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Now that the two cutest guys are taken, the girls will have to settle for him. He'll love that."

Kurapika chuckled. "So it doesn't bother you at all that we're both boys?" he asked.

"No. Does it bother you?" he asked worriedly.

"No. Gender shouldn't matter if two people are in love. And neither should age, even though I'm a bit concerned that I'm eighteen and you're twelve."

"It's only a six year difference. Besides, I'm wise for my age."

"Yeah. You are…sometimes."

"What do you mean sometimes?"

"Remember the skateboard incident yesterday?"

Killua felt his face turn red. "That could've happened to anyone! What was a train doing in the middle of a forest anyway?"

Kurapika laughed. "But what you did made no sense at all."

"It made sense to me. Besides, it made you laugh. I love it when you laugh."

"You make me so happy. I feel guilty having so much fun when the rest of my clan is dead."

"They would want you to be happy. You don't regret being with me, do you?"

"Of course not." he said, taking his hand. "I will never regret being with you."

"Then why do you have so many doubts about us?"

"I'm just worried about you. The spiders know that we're all friends. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me."

"I've escaped them before. You shouldn't worry so much."

"I can't help it. I always worry. That's just the way I am. I can try to stop if you want."

"It's okay. You don't have to change for me. I like you the way you are." Killua replied, pulling him close. "But then again, it was your worrying that caused the TV fire."

"That was not my fault!"

"So it just spontaneously combusted ?"

"….."

**That's the sixth chapter. I'm planning on ten chapters. Anyone think there should be more?**


	7. Fangirls

"So what did you two want to tell us?" asked Leorio.

"Is it good news?" wondered Gon.

"Yes, actually it's great news. Killua and I have become really good friends." Kurapika said emphasizing the word "friends".

"How is that news? Weren't you friends already?"

"Yes, but now we're really good friends. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Of course." said Gon. "You're saying that you're good friends. It's nice that we all get along."

"That's not what he meant." said Killua. "We're more than friends."

"You mean like best friends?"

Killua sighed. "No. I mean we're going out."

"Going out where?" asked Gon. "Can I go?"

"If Gon gets to go, then I do too." said Leorio.

Killua slapped his forehead. "How dense can you be?" He pulled Kurapika into his arms and kissed him right on the lips.

"Now do you understand? We're dating." he said after the kiss.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You guys don't have a problem with it, right?"

"Of course not. That leaves more girls for me."

"I'm happy for you guys." said Gon. "How long have you been together?"

"For a few days."

"Have you been out on a real date yet?" asked Leorio.

"No. Not really." answered Kurapika.

"We can go out right now." suggested Killua. He took Kurapika's hand. "Let's go to the ice cream shop."

"We should go to town too." Leorio told Gon. "We can pick up some chicks."

"Why would we pick them up? Can't they walk?" wondered Gon.

"….."

A little while later….

"You are so cute!"

Killua and Kurapika were trying to eat their ice cream in peace, but unfortunately a bunch of girls wouldn't stop fawning over them.

"It's just like a scene from a manga!"

"Can I take a picture?" asked one of the girls. She took a picture without waiting for the answer.

Meanwhile Gon and Leorio were standing off to the side.

"Can you believe those girls?" complained Leorio. "I mean, I'm handsome and straight but do they care? No! They're going crazy over the gay guys. Darn those yaoi fangirls. Maybe if I pretend to date some guy they would notice me. "

Just then some girls started walking over to them. "Alright! Hello ladies." he said in his most suave voice. But they walked past him and gathered around Gon.

"You are just the cutest little guy!" squealed one of them.

"Thank you. You're cute too." Gon replied politely.

One of the girls hugged him. "So cute!"

"You're son is adorable." another girl said to Leorio.

"He's not my-" Leorio started to say.

"I think fatherly men are attractive." one of the girls said, batting her eyelashes.

"He's definitely my son. I love him dearly."

While Gon and Leorio were talking with the girls, Kurapika and Killua were trying to figure out how to ditch their new fan club.

"Kiss! Kiss!" The fan girls were chanting.

"Okay, we'll kiss. But first look over there." Killua said.

As the girls turned their heads, Killua and Kurapika made their escape.

"Finally, we're alone." said Killua, after they were back in the woods.

"Do you think we should've saved Gon and Leorio?"

"No, they don't mind the girls. Well, Leorio doesn't."

"That wasn't much of a first date."

"Who said the date was over?" asked Killua. "It's just begun!"

**Their date will be in the next chapter. Anyone have ideas for a romantic date? I can't decide what they should do. **


	8. Carnival

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Kurapika.

Instead of an answer, he received a kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed back. Killua's lips moved to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses.

"Kurapika?" Killua whispered in his ear.

"Huh?" Kurapika asked, his eyes half-open.

"Let's have some fun…"

Kurapika's eyes widened and his heart started to beat faster. _Oh my god, is he suggesting that we- _

"At the carnival." finished Killua.

"Huh?" Kurapika was confused. "What?"

"We should go check out that carnival."

He followed Killua's gaze. _How did I not notice that? _There was indeed a carnival some distance away.

"Oh. That's what you meant. I thought you were talking about…Never mind." he said, blushing.

"You thought I was talking about what?" Killua asked.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

Killua suddenly got it. "Oh, that." He smirked. "I didn't know you had such a dirty mind."

Kurapika blushed again. "Umm..I..Well you see…It's.." he stammered. "Hey look, they have chocolate!"

"Really? Let's go!" Killua took his hand and led the way.

When they reached the carnival, the first thing Killua wanted to do was ride the ferris wheel.

"This is nice." Kurapika said.

"It's way too slow."

"Then why did you want to go on it?"

"I didn't say that I don't like it. It's just not that exciting." he answered, nuzzling closer to Kurapika. "Besides, I like it fast."

"And you say I'm the one with the dirty mind!"

"You are! I just made an innocent comment!"

"That wasn't innocent at all and you know it!"

"I can't help it. You look so cute when you're flustered." Killua replied impishly. "It's kinda turning me on." He kissed Kurapika on the cheek.

"How can you say things like that without blushing?"

"I'm gifted." Was Killua's reply before he captured Kurapika's lips in a passionate kiss.

They spent the remainder of the ride making out. After that, they ate cotton candy and walked around until they ran into Gon and Leorio.

"You guys found this place, too?" asked Gon.

"Yup. We just got off the ferris wheel."

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun." said Leorio grumpily.

"What's his problem?" wondered Killua.

"My problem is that all the games here are rigged!"

"Then how come Gon won all those stuffed animals?"

"Because they unrigged the games when he was playing."

"You shouldn't blame the games for your lack of skill."

"You little-"

"We gotta get back to our date. See ya!"

Sometime later…

"That's the second greatest thing I have ever seen!" exclaimed Killua.

He and Kurapika were standing in front of a giant fountain filled with chocolate.

"Second? Then what's the first greatest thing you've seen?"

"You."

Kurapika blushed. _I'm greater than a chocolate fountain? Coming from Killua, that's huge compliment. _"Thank you."

"For what? I didn't do anything. Now, come on! Let's go!"

"I don't think you're supposed to swim in it!" But Killua was already in the fountain.

"Come on in, the chocolate's fine!"

Kurapika was about to protest but Killua pulled him in before he had the chance.

"We're going to get in trouble if-" Killua cut him off with a kiss. He relaxed and kissed back. He was so lost in the kiss, he didn't notice that people were staring until he heard several high-pitched squeals. That could only mean one thing: fangirls.

"That is so hot!"

"Kiss him again!"

"I love this new carnival attraction!"

"Yeah, chocolate yaoi love!"

"This isn't part of the carnival!" yelled the guy that worked there. "The attraction is the fountain!"

"You mean everyone's free to use it?" Sweet!" exclaimed some random guy.

"That's not what I meant!" the worker yelled. But nobody was listening. Soon everyone was swimming in the fountain.

"Hey, where'd those two lovers go?"

Back in the woods…

"That was awesome!"

"I guess it was fun, but now we're both covered in chocolate."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Kurapika laughed. "I'm just saying that it will take forever to get clean."

"Well then, we should start now." Before Kurapika had a chance to ask what he meant, Killua pushed him against a tree and began to lick the chocolate from his face. His cheeks turned red as Killua ran his tongue over them.

"Wha ..what're you doing?" Kurapika stammered.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you get clean." Killua whispered in his ear, as he nibbled on it. His lips moved further down to Kurapika's neck. He began to suckle on the soft skin. "Do you mind?"

"No." Kurapika replied. "Continue." A moan of pleasure escaped his lips.

"Hey guys," Leorio said, "what are..umm did I come at a bad time?"

**And that's the end of this chapter. Leorio always interrupts them, doesn't he? By the way, I have no clue why there was a carnival in the middle of nowhere or why it had a chocolate fountain. So what did you think of this chapter?**


	9. Pillow Fight

**Author's Note: The title doesn't fit anymore, since they're not in denial. Oh well.**

"Rise and Shine!"

"Killua? What are you doing here?"

"We all rented this cabin together, remember?"

"I know that. I mean what are you doing in my bed?"

"I couldn't fall asleep last night."

"So you came to my room?"

"I just wanted to see you, but I guess I fell asleep. Are you mad?"

"No. I just have one question."

"What?"

"Why am I on the floor?"

"I must've kicked you off. Sorry." He said, offering his hand to Kurapika.

"It's okay." replied Kurapika, taking his hand and standing up. He sat down next to Killua. _It's hard to get mad at him after our date last night. Although it did take a long time getting the chocolate out of my hair._

"What are you smiling about?" Killua asked him.

"I was just thinking about our date yesterday. Wasn't it fun?"

"Of course! You were covered in chocolate, it doesn't get any better than that." He grinned mischievously. "You and me in a bed. Does that give you any ideas?"

Kurapika blushed. "What kind of ideas?" _This time he's really taking about-_

"Pillow fight!" Killua shouted, smacking him with a pillow.

"No fair! There's only one pillow!" Kurapika laughed.

"All's fair in love and war."

"You know, I thought you were talking about..never mind."

Killua laughed. "Is that the first thing you think of? I swear, sometimes it's like you have a dirtier mind than Leorio."

"Did I just hear someone mention my name?" asked Leorio, walking in the room. "What's Killua doing in your bed?"

"We slept together." Kurapika answered. Then he realized how that sounded. "I didn't mean it like that! We just shared a bed!"

"Okay then. I'll be leaving now." Leorio said. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"That was awkward."

"You don't have to be so shy. He know we're dating."

"But I don't want him to think we're doing..you know, stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You're just teasing me."

"You're easy to tease. And you-" He was cut off when a pillow hit his face.

"Ha! Now I have the pillow!" Kurapika shouted triumphantly.

"You can't steal my pillow!"

"It's my pillow! Besides, all's fair in love and war, remember?"

Killua stuck his tongue out. "Fine. You win. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Am I a good kisser?"

Kurapika blushed and nodded. "Am I?"

"Hmm. I don't remember. How about a reminder?"

**That was a short chapter. I don't really know how I'm going to end this.**


	10. Cave

**Author's note: Sorry about not updating for so long. I've been busy with school. Anyway, this isn't the last chapter. I couldn't think of a good ending.So until I do, I'll just add more chapters.**

"I don't think the rain's going to stop anytime soon." said Kurapika.

"It wasn't even supposed to rain today." complained Killua. "Stupid weather channel. It's always wrong."

The two of them had been going to the store when it had started raining. Luckily, there was a cave conveniently located nearby.

"I guess we're stuck here." said Kurapika. "Just the two of us, trapped in a cave. It's like some fangirl's fantasy."

"If this was a fangirl's fantasy, we'd be naked and there would be whipped cream involved."

Kurapika blushed. "Quit putting dirty images in my head!"

"I was just saying. It's your own fault for having such a dirty mind."

"I don't have a dirty mind! At least I didn't before. You've corrupted me."

Killua laughed. "Don't be silly. If you put aside the killing and bloodshed, I'm just an innocent kid."

"Innocent? Didn't you say you were mature?"

"I'm both! I'm also smart, funny, and extremely cool. You definitely hit the jackpot with me!"

Kurapika laughed. "You're so obnoxious! By the way, you forgot to mention cute."

"You think I'm cute?"

"If I didn't think you were cute, I wouldn't picture you in mind all the time."

"All the time? Do you ever picture me naked?" he asked mischievously.

"Of course not! Never!" Kurapika answered. His cheeks suddenly turned red. "Until now. Great, you've put another dirty picture in my mind."

"I got one too." Killua said, blushing a little.

"Don't picture me naked!" Kurapika yelled, wrapping his arms around himself.

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"It doesn't matter who started it. We have a more serious problem."

"What?"

"We haven't kissed for nearly an hour."

"You're right, that is serious. " Kurapika agreed. He smiled shyly. "We should take care of it."

Meanwhile, at the cabin…

"Where are those two?" wondered Leorio. "They left thirty minutes ago."

"They're probably taking shelter from the rain."

"Shelter? Yeah right. I bet they're off playing somewhere."

"Playing what?"

"Games that lovers play."

"Like hide and seek?"

"Yeah sure. Whatever they're doing, they better get here with the groceries soon. We can't make dinner without the ingredients."

"Right. I can't make my special soup without kiwi and pretzels."

Back at the cave….

"Killua, stop that!" Kurapika gasped.

"Say please."

"At least let me catch my breath!"

"Not till you say please."

"Please, stop tickling me!" he pleaded while he laughed.

"First say: Killua is the sexiest creature to ever walk on this earth."

"No way!" protested Kurapika.

"I won't stop tickling till you say it."

"Fine! Killua is the sexiest creature to ever walk on this earth! Now stop tickling me!"

"Okay. I never knew you were so ticklish."

"How did our make-out session turn into a tickling session?" Kurapika wondered, regaining his composure.

"I dunno. But it was great hearing you laugh." Killua answered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't act all cute now, you're not off the hook yet. I will get my revenge."

"What're you going to do?"

"You'll see." said Kurapika, smiling mysteriously.


	11. Sick

"How come you're reading so early in the morning?"

Kurapika shrugged . "Nothing else to do."

"There's tons of stuff to do. Like spending time with the awesome guy you love." Killua responded. He leaned in for a kiss. But Kurapika stopped him.

"You get no kisses today."

"Why not?" asked Killua.

"Payback for yesterday."

"That's not fair. Tickling someone isn't bad. You can't do something so mean. How am I supposed to cope?"

"Are you saying you can't live without my kisses?"

"No, that sounds like a line from a cheesy love manga. I bet I can get you to kiss me today."

"Nope. My mind's made up."

"You're so stubborn. I'll get a kiss if it's the last thing I do!" Killua said with determination. He left the room to think up a scheme.

_This is going to be interesting, _Kurapika thought to himself. He continued to read his book.

Meanwhile, Killua was thinking of ways to get the kiss. "Mistletoe!" he said out loud. "Oh wait, it's not Christmas."

He began to pace the room. "Maybe, if I put on my hottest clothes, I'll be so irresistible he'll have to kiss me. But the again, he has good self-control."

Kurapika was still reading when Killua returned to the room.

"Why must you be so cruel?" asked Killua in his saddest voice. "I thought you loved me." he continued, pouting for effect.

"I do love you. And I know you're faking." Kurapika patted him on the head. "Nice try though."

"Darn! I thought that would work for sure." He got up and began to retreat. Suddenly he stopped. "Can't breathe.." he fell to the floor. "Need CPR."

Just then Gon and Leorio showed up. "What's wrong with Killua?" wondered Gon.

"He fainted and needs CPR. Leorio, you're a doctor, you know how to do it."

Killua sprang to his feet. "I'm fine! I'm fine!"

Kurapika laughed. "I'm going to read in my room."

When he was gone, Leorio turned to Killua and asked, "What's going on with you two?"

"It's a long story. But I need to get him to kiss me."

"That's easy." said Leorio. "Just give him some beer and wait till he's drunk."

"I'm not getting him drunk."

"Maybe you could.." Gon shared his idea. "That could work, right?' he asked after he had finished explaining it.

"Um..it's a nice idea, but it would take months. Besides, I have no idea where to get a panda." Killua answered. "Thanks for trying."

"You're welcome."

Killua stood up. "I'm going to take a walk." He left.

_How do you get someone to do something? Usually I use threats but that won't work this time. _Killua pondered as he walked. Suddenly it started to rain. _Darn. Now I'm going to get soaked. And I'm lost too._

Back at the cabin…

"Where's Killua?" wondered Kurapika.

"He went for a walk." answered Gon.

"But it's pouring out there! And he probably got lost."

"So you mean all those times you said you got lost, you were really lost?" asked Leorio. "You weren't just spending "quality time" together?"

"This is no time for perverted questions!" yelled Kurapika. "I have to go find him."

But there was no need, because at that moment Killua walked in.

Kurapika turned to Gon. "Go get a towel."

Gon did as he was told. He quickly retrieved a towel and handed it to Killua.

"Dry your hair and get into some dry clothes. You don't want to catch a cold."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Killua said. "Achoo!" he sneezed.

"Fine, huh? Go change and then get into bed. You don't want the cold to get worse."

In a few minutes, Killua was in bed. "Would you like some soup? I can get Gon to make some." said Kurapika.

"No. But could you fluff my pillows? And get me a different blanket? I don't like this one. And also…" Killua went on and on.

Kurapika spent the next few hours fluffing pillows, juggling chocolate balls, and whatever else Killua ordered.

"Need anything else?"

"Nope. But could you stay here until I fall asleep?"

"Sure." said Kurapika, pulling him close. 'Sorry you got sick. It's kinda my fault."

"It's okay. I'm fine. Besides, I like having you tend to my every need."

"Don't get used to it. " Kurapika replied. He began to stroke Killua's hair. "Now sleep. You need to rest."

Killua drifted off to sleep. An hour later, he woke up, feeling something soft on his lips. He knew right away what it was. It didn't last long though. He opened his eyes. "You kissed me."

"Of course. It's midnight, so technically it's tomorrow. Go back to sleep now."

"Can I get one more kiss?"

"Sure." Kurapika kissed him again.

"I really missed that. You know, you're lucky I'm sick. Otherwise, I would pounce on you right now. Just wait till tomorrow, I'll kiss you till you can't breathe."

"I'm looking forward to it." said Kurapika as he left the room.


	12. End

**Author's note: Sooo sorry for not updating. I didn't really know what to do with this story. Anyway, please R&R.**

Kurapika awoke in the dead of night. He'd just had one of his spider nightmares._ I haven't had that nightmare for a while, _he thought to himself. It was the dream where his clan was murdered by the Phantom Troupe. _I'm not as angry as I should be. _He sat up, wondering why the dream didn't affect him like it used to. _Usually when I have that dream, it reminds me of my hatred towards the spiders. Come to think of it, I haven't been thinking about the Phantom troupe much lately. I guess I've been pre-occupied with something, or someone else. _As soon as that "someone" crossed his mind, he felt his cheeks turn red.

"Why are blushing so late at night?"

"Umm..how do you know I'm blushing?"

Killua laughed at the question. "You're always blushing. Were you thinking of me?"

"Maybe."

"Just can't keep me out of your mind, huh? Don't worry, I think about you all the time too." He paused. "I shouldn't have said that. It's going to make you blush even more, isn't it?"

"No." Kurapika lied. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I just got up for a glass of water. What about you? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I had a nightmare. Anyway, you should get some rest. You're sick, remember?"

"It's just a little cold. But if you insist, I'll go back to sleep." Killua said, as he climbed into Kurapika's bed. "I'll stay here though, in case you have another nightmare."

Kurapika couldn't help but smile as he cuddled close to Killua. _It's so nice with him here. Maybe I will be able to fall asleep._

A few minutes later, he realized he was wrong. He had almost fallen asleep until Killua had started kicking and punching. Now, he was on the floor, contemplating how to get to sleep without getting kicked out of bed. He sighed and climbed into the bed and put his arms around Killua. _I guess I'll just have to hold him really tight, _he thought to himself as he lightly pressed his lips to Killua's forehead.

_Killua, the ex-assassin who wanted nothing more than to be free to live his life. Kurapika, the last member of the Kuruta clan, whose only goal was revenge. Neither of them had ever thought they'd make friends, let alone fall in love, but there they were asleep in each others arms. And they wouldn't want it any other way._

**That was short and not the best ending, I know. But I tried. I'll be starting another Kiru/Kura fic soon. Anyway, sorry for the lame ending.**


End file.
